kaido_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Kusumoto
is a main character in STEAL!, one of it's routes, and a valuable member of Team Griff. He has the ability to calculate the size, ratio and distance of something perfectly just by looking at it. Appearance Hajime has nape-length dark blue hair which is parted in the middle, and his bangs are long enough to reach his chin, framing his face. His eyes are dark purple in colour. Hajime's school uniform is the same as the other students of Kaido Academy, and consists of a cream blazer with black lapels and red trim, black trousers, a white shirt and a brown leather belt. Like the others he wears white, slightly heeled shoes. Because he is a third year, Hajime wears a blue cross-bow tie. For missions, he wears a black T-shirt with red trim around the sleeves, and a long sleeved purple shirt underneath. He also has light grey slacks, and wears red lace-up Converse with white toes and soles. He may also wear a short beige waist apron that ties round the front and reaches his lower thighs. The apron has two pockets on the front of it. Like the other members of the Team, he has a bracelet with his ID code on it, reading HAJIME G04M18. Personality Due to his eye ability of being able to measure anything by just looking at it, he can create realistically perfect replica's in a short time, making him a genius forgery artist. In order for him to have absolute confidence in what he does, he has no other interests besides creating his forgeries, and if he has nothing to do for an extended period of time, he will fall asleep. His speech is rather choppy, leading him to talk in an unique fashion. He is a man of very few words and only wants to speak when he's certain of what he'll say, so he has a very honest and child-like personality. He has had a tough time in the real world with his special ability being too much for him and he and Asuka sympathise with each other. Although there are physical fitness and training classes offered at the Academy, Hajime doesn't attend them due to a lack of interest, but learns martial arts on his own, leading him to be considerably fit and strong. He is also fairly good at kendo, being able to hold his own against Kei (the strongest member of the team) for a decent amount of time. Stats Teamwork; 1 out of 5 Aggressiveness; 3 out of 5 Physical Strength; 5 out of 5 Intellect; 2 out of 5 Flexibility; 1 out of 5 Speed; 2 out of 5 Trivia *Hajime's favourite colour is that of the blue forget-me-not flower. *His favourite food is natto. *He is able to read and pronounce English fairly well. *Hajime has the same visual acuity as Asuka Kobayashi. *Although Hajme's eyes have special properties to them, they are un-named unlike Asuka's 'True Eyes'. *Despite being the last born out of four siblings, he was given a name meaning 'beginning'. His grandfather was the one who named him, believing he would create new, wonderful things. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Team Griff Category:Third Years Category:Alive